User blog:Showdown616/Dumbass FanGirl Review: BSS pt1
So I know Rob did this and I decided to do one too! Hope you like it! Bitter Sweet Symphony (1) OMG BACK AT DEGRASSI YAY!! AND OMG DREW!!!!!!!!!!!! He is so fucking hot! I want him to lick my pussy and I want to suck his dick lol. Anyway he's with that smut Bianca. Fucking whore get away from my man. Hoe bag cheated on his ass. Anyway we see Dallas and Cam talking. Omg Dallas is sooo sexy. Like I want him to do dirty things to me <3 Anyway then Maya comes and Maybell have a moment. Omg Cam is so...gay, I think. Lol so then Maya and Cam go inside and that fat drunk Fiona gives them a bandana. Maya is sad that Cam isn't on her team but then OMGGGGG ZIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGY is on her team!!! ZIG I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME ALL NIGHT LONGGGGG. SO PERFECT!!!! So he starts flrtying with Maya but then that faggot ass bitch Tristan and the hoar Tori come ruin the moment. I hate them both I wish Rick would shoot them lol. So then Dallas tells Cam to watch his back because Zig might try to steal Maya. OMG Dallas SHUT THE HELL UP. YESSSSSSSSSSSS ZAYA FOREVER <3333 Love! So then we se ELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIII and that fat ass grandma Clara. He complaining how they can't hang out anymore since school is back on. GOOOODD MORE TIME FOR ME AND ELI TO GET KINKY IN THE RAVINE <333 So then that irrelevant little bitch Dave talks with Eli about some shit. LIke idk just get Dave off my damn screen. REPLACE HIM WITH ELI'S ENORMOUS COCK <333 I WANNA SUCK HIM DRY So then we go back to the gym and Cam and Zig are about to play hockey. So ZAYA have a little moment but then Cam gets all jeaous like the lil bitch he is. So then OMGGG LLIKE FUCK YOU CAM. FUCK YOU!! HE HITS MY PRECIOUS ZIGGY!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ZIGGG! OMG I'M IN TEARS1 MY BBY HAS A BLACK EYE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :((((((((((((((( I am so so sad like fuck you CCam. Fucking little physco path. So anyway after that, Eli goes through Clare's journal and gets upset because the bitch wanted to fuck Jake. LIKE we gotta stop: how the HELL does that fat ass ugly whining bitch gets all these HAWTTT gyes!! FIRST CASEY THEN ELI THEN FITZ AND THEN JAKE. LIke eww cLara is an old lady. She is the fuglist bitch in the world and i hope that hoe dies. BUT OMGGGG I WANNA FUCK JAKE SO BADDDD. JAKE MAKES ME WET!!! Hold on one second, I have to go change panties... But anyway Cam goes cries like a little bitch and then that hoebag Alli tries to console him. You guessed right: bitch didn't help at all. Dumb whore. Maybe if she weren't so stupid Drew wouldn't have cheated on her. IT's all her and that smut's Bianca's fault. Poor Drew :( SOO HAWTTT. So anyway the evil rapist Katie is chilling with Maya when Cam comes in. Maybell has some cheesy ass scene but of course Cam doesn't score because he's a little faggot. So then Cam is sitting on the steps when ZIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGY my king comes up and puts that fucking physco in his place. He calls Cam the physco that he is and tells his faggot ass to stay away from Maya. YAYAYAYAYAY ZIGGGGG!! I WANT HIS COCK IN MY WARM VAGINA. IT'S WAITING FOR YOU BABY <3333 So then the little bitch Cam goes away. We end the episode on Maya's ugly ass concerned about Cam... Category:Blog posts